


Robe

by MagicVickri



Series: Lace [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, satya is a hard top and that's just facts babe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: Satya has a special treat for Fareeha.





	Robe

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY it's been four months since I last did a fic for the Lace series. I quietly took a hiatus from writing fics overall but I feel like my groove is back
> 
> Happy Pride Month!!! I want pharah and symmetra to be gay and in love thanks

Fareeha could still hear rustling in the bathroom. Satya was in there for a good ten minutes, now. Fareeha was lying in bed wearing nothing but a tank top and boyshorts, and was staring at the ceiling of the bedroom. She really wished Satya would hurry up back into their room. 

Fareeha and Satya were different like that; if Fareeha wanted to get cleaned up all she really needed was one shade of lipstick and eyeliner and she was good to go. Satya on the other hand put way more effort in her appearance. Whenever they planned to go out on a date together, Satya spend large amounts of time doing her hair and makeup. She was very articulate about that kind of stuff. Fareeha didn’t mind at all that Satya took good care of her body (she admired it quite a lot actually), but it was just all the waiting she had to do. Plus, it wasn’t like they were getting ready to go to a fancy restaurant. 

Fareeha was waiting for Satya to get in there and fuck her senseless.

But something about tonight made Satya want to take the time to prepare. It wasn’t either of their birthdays, and their anniversary wasn’t coming up anytime soon, so Fareeha had no idea what the big idea was. Still, she lied there patiently and waited for her girlfriend to finish. Maybe the anticipation was a part of Satya’s plan; she always was very clever when it came to pleasing Fareeha.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing was music to Fareeha’s ears. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the bedroom door, waiting for Satya to stroll in with her beautiful self. Before she could start fantasizing about what Satya could possibly be wearing (or if she was even wearing anything at all), the door slowly opened. What stood before Fareeha made her jaw drop and her underwear dampen.

Satya’s body alone was already incredibly gorgeous, but the light blue satin robe that rested around her dark skin made her look even more stunning. The robe had bushels of feathers in the same color that ran along the collar, as well as the ends of the sleeves and the train that touched the floor. Satya was naked under the robe except for the strap-on harness that sat on her hips. Fareeha felt like the wind got knocked out of her.

“You weren’t waiting for very long, were you?” Satya asked with a smile.

Fareeha tried to find the words, but could only stutter a few. “W-well this is…that’s uh…”

Satya slowly walked over to the bed, not breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. She sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over Fareeha, placing both hands at each side of her head. The feathers at the ends of her sleeves tickled at Fareeha’s cheeks. Strands of her long black hair beginning to fall over her robed shoulder and hovered over Fareeha’s face. Fareeha could feel herself sweating now, and the body heat radiating between them wasn’t helping whatsoever. 

“You’re still clothed…” Satya said in a near whisper. “I’m not sure if you still want this or not.”

“That’s a small issue that can be fixed,” Fareeha replied as she brought her hands down to her waist and grabbed the waistband of her boyshorts. Satya lifted herself up so she could give Fareeha the space to slide her underwear off her legs. As soon as she flung the boyshorts out of sight, she went for her tank top and pulled it over her head. That was thrown off the bed as well, and Satya appeared delighted. But she was also feeling rather playful tonight, and decided to tease Fareeha a little more.

“I’m still not convinced you really want this…” she said with a fake pout. “Perhaps you could do a little something more for me?”

Fareeha squinted her eyes at Satya. She knew exactly what Satya’s angle was, but she had no problem playing along as long as she got what she was hoping for in the end. Fareeha spread her legs open and slid a hand down in between her upper thighs, making sure Satya was watching before slipping her fingers into her folds. Feeling her hand brush up against her clit, Fareeha let out a shuddered breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She played with herself like that for awhile, circling her fingertips around that sensitive nub and hoping Satya was getting a kick out of it. Satya buried her face into Fareeha’s neck and began leaving a trail of soft kisses, muttering a few encouraging words in between pecks and bringing her prosthetic arm upwards to run her hand along the underside of one of Fareeha’s breasts. Satya lavashing her body while she continued touching herself made Fareeha let out a small moan, and the hand at her clit sunk down to rub at her sopping wet entrance. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Satya chuckled against Fareeha’s heated skin. “It wouldn’t be very fun id you released before the main event.”

With her other hand, Fareeha reached down and wrapped her hand around the dildo connected to Satya’s strap-on. “You better shove this inside me before my hand beats you to the finish.”

Satya laughed at Fareeha’s boldness. “Lay flat on your stomach then, let’s get you taken care of.”

Fareeha did as instructed, rolling her nude body over onto her stomach and rested her head onto the pillows. Her back was met with light fingertip touches, both warm and cool, and felt them gently press into her heated skin and move downwards. Satya’s finger touches were also joined by sheer fabric and feathers of the robe, tickling Fareeha’s skin. Fareeha’s body shuddered as Satya’s hands glided over her buttcheeks, and gently spread them open so the woman above could get a nice view of Fareeha’s mound. Satya lowered her organic hand to Fareeha’s glistening lips and stroked along her entrance with one finger. Satya immediately felt Fareeha twitch with anticipation, and moved her hands away to tease the other woman a little more.

Fareeha couldn’t see what Satya was up to from behind, but goddammit was she patient enough to have this fuck. She opened her mouth to complain, but the sound of a lube bottle cap clicking open changed the course of her thoughts. “About time,” she said out loud to Satya. “Thought I was gonna be celebrating my 50th birthday by the time you put that strap-on inside me.”

Satya laughed as she slipped lubricant around the base of her strap-on. “This isn’t the type of birthday party I would invite your mother to.”

Fareeha made a face against the pillow. “Please don’t mention my mother while we’re having sex.”

They both couldn’t help but fall into a fit of giggles; Fareeha felt the soft feathery edges of Satya’s robe bump against her as Satya leaned down to muffle her chuckles into Fareeha’s shoulder blade. Fareeha’s laughter quickly slipped into a soft moan when she felt something prod at her entrance. Satya rubbed the head of her strap-on along Fareeha’s mound, and she moved her head upwards to place a kiss against Fareeha’s ear.

“If it’s a birthday party we’re having here,” Satya said as she pushed inside. “Then here’s the best gift from yours truly.”

Fareeha gasped at the feeling of being filled. Finally getting what she wanted, she pushed her hips back against Satya to get her to go deeper. Satya obliged, sinking into Fareeha until their hips collided. Satya’s robe enveloped Fareeha’s sides as she began to rock against her. Fareeha moaned from the sensation and did her best to relax her muscles so the intrusion would be comfortable.

“You’re always such an extraordinary sight,” Satya said as she kept thrusting into her girlfriend. “Whether you’re in the skies, your beautiful armor reflecting the sun...or when you’re here, so loving and giving yourself to me…”

If the sex wasn’t already making Fareeha’s face flush, the praises from Satya made her cheeks burn red. Satya always had such a way with words, and knew exactly how to make the other woman melt into butter. 

Fareeha was gripping the sheets now, panting and moaning softly as Satya sped up her movements. She tried to hang on a little longer, but the teasing from earlier and the praise had both gone to her head and to her clit. Her body was begging for release, and Satya picked up on Fareeha’s building climax when the woman beneath her suddenly moaned even louder. 

Satya grasped both of Fareeha’s wrists and fucked Fareeha roughly to bring her over the edge. Satya herself was panting as her hips moved like a piston. She drank in the sounds of Fareeha gasping in pleasure and their skin slapping against each other. Her body was on auto-pilot at that point; arousal clouded her thoughts as she waited for Fareeha to finish.

With a barely audible “oh, fuck!”, Fareeha came hard. Satya felt Fareeha’s bod jerk forward, and buried the strap-on deep into her with one last push to draw out her orgasm. Fareeha regained control of her breath and let out a gentle sigh, and Satya took it as a sign to pull out. Fareeha contently snuggled her face into the pillow as Satya lifted herself up and undid the straps on her hips to remove the strap-on. Fareeha rolled onto her back to give her girlfriend a lazy smile, and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the afterglow.

“I hope you are not falling asleep on me,” Fareeha heard Satya say. “You still need to fulfill your duties.”

Fareeha opened her eyes and chuckled. “Well now that the strap-on’s off, you’re welcome to come on over here and take a seat on my face.”

Satya smiled at the invitation, and gladly took the other woman up on her offer. She crawled over Fareeha’s body, leaving a few kisses on her neck and shoulders before lifting herself up and positioning her hips on Fareeha’s chest. Fareeha lifted her hands and placed them on Satya’s thighs. Her fingertips rubbed against her robe, and Fareeha grabbed the fabric and spread her arms so she could drape the robe around their bodies. 

“Now it’ll look like I’m hiding under a tent,” Fareeha laughed. With a smirk, Satya leaned down once more to leave a kiss on the corner of Fareeha’s mouth. 

“Good then,” Satya said. “Use this lovely mouth of yours to make me as hot a campfire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lace isn't over yet! Next one-shot on my mind is reaper/doomfist, and I miiiight do something for mchanzo.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
